High School Poppycock
|Next = }}"High School Poppycock" is the fifteenth episode of the third season of .https://twitter.com/LUCIFERwriters/status/928315840067289088 Summary "When a best-selling novelist is murdered, Lucifer and Chloe discover that her books are based on real people from her past, and must infiltrate her high school reunion in order to catch her killer. Meanwhile, Amenadiel and Linda struggle with making their relationship public."https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/02/lucifer-episode-315-high-school.html Plot Lucifer has a dream about Chloe dying, and doubles down on his quest to help Pierce. When young adult author Kathleen Pike is murdered, he learns that her latest work may help him overcome his lack of ideas. Against Maze's wishes, Linda and Amenadiel continue their romance in secret (Maze is aware, however). With no leads, Chloe learns that the characters in Kathleen's books are based on people from her high school days, and Lucifer agrees to go undercover with her at an upcoming reunion to find the killer. Maze intentionally sets up Linda and Amenadiel on blind dates with herself and Todd, the man Lucifer impersonated, as revenge for their deception. It turns out that all of the party attendees have an alibi except for Todd, while Maze angrily storms out after Linda defends her actions. Todd explains that Kathleen had a different ending for her book from what her editor wanted, and Chloe uses that information to set a trap for him. Lucifer has a breakdown when he realizes that Kathleen's work was destroyed, and leaves. Linda breaks up with Amenadiel for Maze's sake. Lucifer throws Chloe her own "prom" so that she can move on from her nostalgia, and in the middle of it, he has an epiphany: to break Pierce's curse, he has to prevent the circumstances that caused it. Cast Starring * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar * Lauren German as Chloe Decker * Kevin Alejandro as Dan Espinoza * Tricia Helfer as Charlotte Richards * D.B. Woodside as Amenadiel * Lesley-Ann Brandt as Mazikeen * Aimee Garcia as Ella Lopez * Scarlett Estevez as Trixie Espinoza * Tom Welling as Marcus Pierce * Rachael Harris as Linda Martin Guest Starring * Russell Wong as Vincent Green * Austin Basis as Todd Cornwell * Trevor Donovan as Max Evans * Julie Gonzalo as Jessica Johnson Co-Starring * Chasty Ballesteros as Isabel Deluca * Joseph Dixon as Ashley Collins * Sean Mann as Tristan Valenti * Francesca Santoro as Claire * Caryn Ward Ross as Emily Armantrout Gallery script 311.jpg 315 promo 01 Chloe Lucifer.jpg 315 promo 02 Amenadiel.jpg 315 promo 03 Linda.jpg 315 promo 04 Amenadiel Maze.jpg 315 promo 05 Linda.jpg 315 promo 06 Linda Amenadiel.jpg 315 promo 07 Linda Amenadiel Maze.jpg 315 promo 08 Amenadiel Maze.jpg 315 promo 09 Lucifer.jpg 315 promo 10 Chloe.jpg 315 promo 11 Chloe.jpg 315 promo 12 Lucifer.jpg 315 promo 13 Chloe.jpg 315 promo 14 Lucifer.jpg 315 Lucifer takes off.jpg 315 Detective, grab my hand.jpg|Detective, grab my hand. 315 DETECTIVE!.jpg|DETECTIVE! 315 "Nooooo!".jpg|"Nooooo!" Trivia * Lucifer's dream forshadows (minus Chloe dying). *Ella mentions she's writing a book about a forensic scientist who sees ghosts. This can be interpreted as forshadowing for , where we learn that Ella sees Azrael, who she falsely thinks is a ghost. This was also possibly hinted at in , where Ella casually mentions that she started counting cards to drown out the voices. Videos Links References fr:La promo de 3001 ru:Ерунда в старшей школе Category:Season 3 episodes